I Never Thought It Peculiar
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: Being best friends does not mean you cannot kiss, right? Be a bit affectionate? Yeah and sometimes trying to understand what it all means can be extremely hard. To understand you would actually have to talk. NaruSasu. Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

Well, thadaa, I am back! I had massive writer's block alongside the nasty fact that I had to start a new job as a head of a library in another city, while my home is in another. It sucked and still sucks the life out of me. Either way, I found my will to write again perhaps due to the fact that Naruto finally ended. Not like I wanted though. Haha. Thus I wanted to write a friends-to-lovers story the highlight being on miscommunication. I wanted to keep this simple and not too dramatic - more like I wanted little things to matter, like scattered Converses. So, I hope you enjoy this and I would love to hear what you think and if there is anyone left out there!

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Being best friends does not mean you cannot kiss, right? Be a bit affectionate? Yeah and sometimes trying to understand what it all means can be extremely hard. To understand you would actually have to talk. NaruSasu. Rated M for sex and language.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**I Never Thought It Peculiar**

It is nine o'clock in the morning and I wake up feeling shitty. I am in a bad position on the couch my feet dangling from it. Sasuke is sleeping against my side his hand resting on my chest and head heavily on my shoulder. I feel suffocated and I notice limbs everywhere - everyone has tried their best to find a decent sleeping place. The floor is full of empty beer cans and the air is heavy with the lingering smell of alcohol and sweat. A fucking small room full of drunken adolescent guys passed out.

I feel the need to go and take a piss, but I do not want to wake up Sasuke. He sleeps quite peacefully and gladly is not snoring. He is not all silent though, since he lets out small whimpers and such. I try to come up with a plan to slip from under him and I start sliding down from the couch, until he surprises me by nuzzling firmly against me. Fucking hell, his hand slides from my chest onto my abdomen and then just as swiftly inside my shirt. I flinch as his fingers graze my bare skin drawing circles on it.

I am starting to panic, since for fuck's sake he is asleep and does not have the foggiest idea it is me. Fucking hell, I curse under my breath. I feel extremely uncomfortable and I try my best to slide down, so that I would be able to drop down from the couch this time around. I am almost there, since when I move Sasuke has more space on the couch and hopefully he will occupy it. Sasuke keeps letting out soft and weird noises and I am just about to move is hand, when he latches himself on me, eyes lazily half-open.

God, I whisper as Sasuke presses his warm lips on mine. My movement dies as he slides his tongue inside my mouth eagerly fumbling the inside of it. I melt into his mouth and he tastes like cigarettes and is at the same time unpredictably sweet. His soft tongue rubs against my own and I feel weird pressure in my chest. In the midst of it all I feel something hard against my thigh and I end up grunting without realizing it.

Just as suddenly it seems that Sasuke wakes up from the sleep stupor and blinks at me his other hand in my hair while the other is inside my shirt. Fucking hell, I snarl quietly and he looks stunned for a while. I need a cigarette, he whispers and detaches himself as much as that it possible on the couch. Me too, I whisper back and we sneak to the balcony.

He offers me his smokes and I take one. He lights it for me and tells me to stop pouting. I am not pouting, I tell him. I had an extremely good dream, he smiles wickedly. I noticed, I tell him while shivering. Nothing personal, he smiles then and asks whether I got a boner from it. You were fucking molesting me in your sleep, as if I would, I snort. Of course I got, who would not?

I broke up with Sakura, he blows the smoke towards me. That makes sense. That is shitty, I answer back. I fucking freeze in here, I continue as I only have a T-shirt on me. The balcony is also fucking wet and my socks are soaked. Sasuke tells me to hold his cigarette as he takes of his sweater and offers it to me. Are you not going to get cold, I ask him. No, he smiles and I take the sweater and pull it on me. It smells of him and it is still warm.

Sasuke leans against the railing and keeps his eyes on me. He smokes the last of his cigarette, and I watch his muscles tighten every now and then when he moves. God, I need to get laid, he exhales and stubs his cigarette on the ground. He looks restless and eyes me. How can you do it, he asks and it takes some time for the question to register in my brains.

Sasuke is constantly in relationships and his inability to stay is notorious. I have not dated anyone for a month and I feel liberated. Not so hard, I breathe while smiling. I just jack off a lot, I snort. Nothing you can do about that right now though, unless you want to try one of us, I continue. That is why I hate these guy parties, they lack sex, he utters a laughter. Did not stop you before though, I snort evilly, and he looks stunned for a second. Fuck you, he snarls playfully and I tell him that please do not.

Sasuke moves closer to me and grins that I seem to be so funny right now, and I have hard time not laughing. He stands before me and looks me sternly in the eyes. Swiftly he kisses me and just as swiftly breaks apart. You are a good kisser, he looks at me earnestly. You thought I was not, huh, I raise my eyebrows at him. No, it is just that I have hardly ever seen you kiss anyone, he says. Not everyone is a kissing monster like you, I huff and he laughs. You are horny, I see, I smile and he asks if I mind. I do not. Now it is my turn to capture his lips. I like kissing Sasuke, but it does not have a deeper meaning to us than that.

Kiba walks to the balcony too and ends up commenting that we are icky and eww. Sometimes I wonder what the fuck is wrong with you two, he huffs and searches for his smokes. Nah, you are just jealous, Sasuke smirks at him and then gives a smaller peck on my lips. Kiba, you are making it more serious than it is, I laugh and Kiba just snorts. He feels left out, Sasuke pities him and walks towards Kiba, who tells him to stop and not approach. I laugh my arse off as Sasuke gets closer to the panicking Kiba. Get away from me, Kiba yells and even Sasuke laughs.

I need to piss, Sasuke snorts and goes back inside trying to tone down the laughter so that the others will not wake up. You two need to get it over with, Kiba exhales smoke and I tell him it is not like that. Sure it is not, you wearing his sweater and all, he says and it feels pointless to tell him he is wrong. It does not take all that long before all the guys are up and grunting, their heads hurting like hell.

Sasuke feels energetic and is making breakfast inside. I walk up to him, put my arms around his waist and lay my jaw on his shoulder. What are you making, I ask him. Even Sasuke's hair smells like smoke. Just eggs, he tells me so eagerly it is kind of cute. Neji walks to us and looks at the eggs and then us. Naruto, you and Sasuke are like a happy family - you only lack a kid, he laughs and we look at him like he is retarded. Oh honey, why is our dog barking at us, Sasuke snickers and I remove my hand to pet Neji. Neji snarls and we laugh. We laugh a lot, do we not?

Guys, could you fucking tone it down, the others whine. Sasuke dumps the eggs on a plate and we move to the kitchen counter. We both eat from the same plate and afterwards I take a shower. We are staying at Sasuke's place, since he lives by himself and the apartment is quite cosy. I have spent so much time here for the said reasons, which is great, because I still live at home. I borrow Sasuke's towel and wrap it around myself after drying. I try to make my hair cooperate with me, but it sticks everywhere and I curse out loud. I get my boxers and jeans on and head out.

Thanks Naruto, Gaara sighs. Now that you walk around shirtless like that, I do not dare to take my shirt off, he continues and I look like a question mark. Sasuke walks to me and wraps his arms around my naked waist telling me that Gaara drools over my perfect body. I snort and Gaara tells Sasuke to fuck off. Sasuke's arms feel warm on my skin and his fingers draw circles again. I lean down a little and kiss his waiting lips. You guys should not drink, since it makes you affectionally gay, the guys complain, but we do not really care.

Sasuke's phone rings and he gets it. It is Sakura, he huffs, but still answers. Sasuke goes to the balcony and shuts the door after him. The rest of us keep doing whatever we were doing - even though I keep checking the balcony every now and then. I get a shirt and put it on. Not long after Sasuke walks back inside furrowing his brows. Shit, he swears and tells me that Sakura wants to try again.

He looks sour and I ask him what did he tell her. Apparently she had made him say yes. Well, at least I get laid, he smiles and I snort that I hope it was not the sole reason to it. You know me, he smiles and I do know him. This is the reason why I am not so sure about this. They had it rough, since she was too into him and too clingy. Sasuke seems restless the rest of the day and I keep thinking that this is not going to end well.

**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, thadaa, I am back! I had massive writer's block alongside the nasty fact that I had to start a new job as a head of a library in another city, while my home is in another. It sucked and still sucks the life out of me. Either way, I found my will to write again perhaps due to the fact that Naruto finally ended. Not like I wanted though. Haha. Thus I wanted to write a friends-to-lovers story the highlight being on miscommunication. I wanted to keep this simple and not too dramatic - more like I wanted little things to matter, like scattered Converses. So, I hope you enjoy this and I would love to hear what you think and if there is anyone left out there!

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Being best friends does not mean you cannot kiss, right? Be a bit affectionate? Yeah and sometimes trying to understand what it all means can be extremely hard. To understand you would actually have to talk. NaruSasu. Rated M for sex and language.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I call Sasuke on Saturday and ask him if he wants to do something. He would want to, but seemingly so he had to promise to see Sakura. I tell him it is alright and hang up. Hoes before bros. I end up going to Neji's place for the night, since he has a game night. Suddenly I receive a message to my phone and it is from Sakura. It says that could I stop kissing and doing weird things with her boyfriend. I feel dumbfounded and then I realize the actual reason to their breakup.

Shit, I curse. She thinks Sasuke is cheating on her. With me. I do not really get girls. The only thing I can think of is to write her that she is surely mistaken about this all and I and Sasuke are normal friends. Her only reply is that we better be. Cannot a guy kiss is friend without a deeper meaning? It seems no.

On Sunday Sasuke calls me and tells me he needs sane company that will go insane with him. Somehow I get the feeling that Sasuke and Sakura's newly reborn relationship is not a bed of roses. I need booze, he breathes heavily. You do know that tomorrow is Monday, I ask him but he tells me that if he can pull it, then I can too. He says that I can spend the night, so my parents do not have to see the pathetic state in which we will be by the time there is no more booze.

I try to remind him that we have school the next day and he just babbles that it is not a problem, since apparently he is good at pretending to be sober. I do not want to tell him that even if he can pass as sober, he will still stink of alcohol, but I let it slide. Yeah, sure, whatever, I tell him and he orders me to rob my dad's booze from the cabinet. What do you want to drink, I ask him, but he tells me that anything goes. And anything I get.

I get to Sasuke's apartment and I was of the belief that there would be others too, but it seems it is just the two of us. I need to talk to you, he says so seriously before I have even taken my shoes off. Shoot it, I tell him as I throw my Converses to the corner. I need something to drink first, he murmurs and takes the bag. We get on the couch, open a couple of beers and Sasuke puts on the game console.

We sit glued to the couch, the remote controls in our hands and keen eyes on the TV screen. It is some random driving game in which you cannot even shoot the hookers. I got Sakura's message, I tell Sasuke who just lets out a weird noise. She thinks you cheat on her with me, I continue and try to see how he reacts to it. Pfff, he just snorts. She told me I am not getting any unless I prove my good intentions and dying devotion to her, he murmurs and I end up snickering.

Good luck with that, you will never get any, I laugh and he looks sheepish. Oh fuck you, he snorts and I tell him that he can try. Of course I did not mean it like that, it is just an expression, but there was surely a weird glint in his eyes. He throws the remote control and attacks me so suddenly that I fall off the couch. Sasuke just laughs at me and I get annoyed at that. I pull him with me down and he ends up on me. I try to catch my breath, the remote control long lost.

Swiftly I switch our positions so that I am on top of him weighing him down against the floor. Sasuke tries to wiggle his way from under me, but I press him even harder downwards. I can feel every bump and nook on his bony body, every curve and dip. It is totally different from girls, but it surely is not a bad feeling. He looks so vulnerable under me, his cheeks puffed and eyes watery from the struggle.

Suddenly I feel the urge to make him pay for the night on the couch, and slowly but surely I start to rub myself against him. I press my lower region against his and begin this small rolling motion while keeping my eyes on him. Instead of trying to stop me he just closes his eyes all the while his breathing gets heavier and heavier. I cannot say that this does not affect me too, since it surely does. If my purpose was to make Sasuke hard, then I made myself hard too, but I do not really think about the implications.

Oh my frigging god, when he whimpers! I slow down the movements almost to a halt, but then he whispers that I should keep moving and I do as whished. Sasuke's hands move from their position on the floor to my hips and dig their way into the hemline of my pants. They sneak to my zipper and unzip my jeans and then move on to doing the same to his own. I on my part just have to kiss him, and we keep kissing and grinding on the floor until he whispers that he wants more. I am not so sure what that more is, but it seems to include our pants not in the way.

I have never touched Sasuke's cock without same fabric on the way. Of course we have groped one another and whatnot, but never have we ever jacked each other off. Sasuke seems so eager to strip us and I end up helping him until we are totally naked. We have seen each other naked before, but this time it feels different. I admit that I have had wet dreams of him sucking me off and I do like him touching me, but this is honestly the first time that I am really looking at him.

I move closer to him so that our skin touches and I start to rub myself on him once again. Sasuke lets out sweet moans as I rub my cock against his cock. I get this funny feeling into the pit of my stomach and I lean down to kiss him. It is not like Sasuke looks like a girl, actually far of it. It is not that he is helpless underneath me either that makes me want to keep on going. I want your cock inside me, he breathes heavily and I so want to do that. It is like I am itching to get into that warmth.

I detach myself for a second in search of a condom, but Sasuke stops me soon. I am clean, and you, he asks and I murmur that yeah. It is fucking tempting, since I have never had sex without protection, and it seems as if he can read my mind, since he murmurs that first time for everything. I feel so lightheaded, and I whisper to him that I have never fucked a guy before to which he replies that neither has he, but he surely does want it now.

Sasuke gets up and on all fours before me, his breathing echoing in the otherwise silent room. His arse is so round and smooth and I run my fingers on his skin. I know I have to lube him and I decide to use my spit for that. It would not be that cool to spit in his arse, so instead I plunge my tongue inside him and lick him all over. Sasuke whimpers his cock twitching between his legs as I tongue fuck his hole.

His skin tastes a little salty and it does not make feel sick the least - on the contrary I work my fingers into his arse too and watch as he starts to fuck my fingers back. After the preparation and him panting under me, I get behind him and try to find a good angle to push inside. My cock is so extremely hard that it is quite easy to slide into that hole. I push a little upwards and past the first ring of muscles that fight back. Sasuke groans and his muscles tense. I smooth and pet him until I am fully inside of him.

You ok, I ask him. He groans and starts to fuck me himself, and I watch as my cock dives into him and out. I move into a better position so that I am on my knees slightly under him and he is on his knees in a half standing position. This way I get to suck his neck and back and I can reach his cock too. I keep the movement small but fast, so that I do not hurt him but we still have that friction.

He is so extremely tight around me and it is hard to concentrate on moving and jacking him off at the same time, but I keep doing both still. Sasuke's cock goes really hard and his breathing is shallow and I know he is about to cum. I start moving extra fast and he comes frantically on the floor, his muscles clenching around my cock like a rubber band. I bury my fingers into his white hips as I keep moving all the while I keep pulling him into me.

Soon I feel the wave of euphoria hitting me and I have to sink my teeth into his shoulder when I cum, since the sheer power of it hurts my stomach like hell. I cum right into his arsehole pumping all the liquid there and I ride the last of the orgasm into him. He collapses against me, but I do not want to get out - I want to drown in him and stay there. Fucking hell, he whispers seductively and wraps his fingers around my hand. Do not pull out, he moans and I find that request super hot. It does not take that long for me to get hard again and we go for the second round.

**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, thadaa, I am back! I had massive writer's block alongside the nasty fact that I had to start a new job as a head of a library in another city, while my home is in another. It sucked and still sucks the life out of me. Either way, I found my will to write again perhaps due to the fact that Naruto finally ended. Not like I wanted though. Haha. Thus I wanted to write a friends-to-lovers story the highlight being on miscommunication. I wanted to keep this simple and not too dramatic - more like I wanted little things to matter, like scattered Converses. So, I hope you enjoy this and I would love to hear what you think and if there is anyone left out there!

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Being best friends does not mean you cannot kiss, right? Be a bit affectionate? Yeah and sometimes trying to understand what it all means can be extremely hard. To understand you would actually have to talk. NaruSasu. Rated M for sex and language.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

We did not sleep all that much during the night, but instead we tested our bodies and what they can do together. We kept fucking the whole night and kissing until our lips were bruised. Sasuke arse was so full of cum at the end of it that when he got up, it all ran down the back of his thighs like massive waves. In the end we ended up sleeping on the couch naked, exhausted and glued to each other.

Sasuke fell asleep quite fast, but I could not so soon. I kept on thinking how most of the stuff I had thought to be gross before seemed so normal and hot with him. I did not want to give any meaning to this at all, and I was not sure how things would go from here on, but I was content that everything would work out somehow.

The morning light pierces through the window and I have a massive headache and my cock is sore. Sasuke is still asleep cuddled in my arms, so I cannot really move. Gently I try to wake him up, and it takes him some time to adjust to the light and well, me. My head fucking hurts, he groans, but I am sure it is not the only place. Sasuke tries to stand up, but his legs are jelly and he tells me that his back and arse are like burning.

I need a fucking shower, he concludes and limps to the toilet. I walk behind him and we both take a shower together. His naked body against me feels sensational and I end up getting a boner. I am glad I am not your girlfriend, he sighs and wonders out loud how can anyone fuck all night and want more. I do not tell him that I have never lasted more than one round before.

He sighs and gets on his knees in the shower and decides to give me a blowjob there. While he sucks me, he finger-fucks my arse and it feels extra-terrestrial. I end up exploding in his mouth and he just obediently swallows it. I pull him up into a kiss and tell him I want to marry him. Sasuke laughs and we get out and dressed. He tucks his hair and looks at me with a grin on his face. From the look on his face I know that in a sense this is it and all will go back to normal. It is one of those faces that surely tells it all – I have seen it more than once and it has "let's forget it ever happened" feeling attached to it. Not that I expected anything other. I did not really think about this at all, really. Well, a little, but anyhow.

He will go to Sakura and I hopefully find someone at some point. I push the bundle of weird emotions aside and decide not to think about them. We are and will be best friends, and there is no need to screw that, even if we screwed. Sasuke's phone rings and from the sound of it, it is Sakura. Sasuke babbles something unimportant until I hear her ask him whether I am with him. Sasuke replies that he is by himself and I do not mind, even if it bugs me slightly.

We get back to school and everything starts to roll like it did before. Sasuke tries to spend time with Sakura and tries to fit us, his friends, into the picture too. Every now and then we end up fucking somewhere, like in the school toilet or his place. It kind of feels like I am his safety blanket and it did not bother me before. Now this weird possessive side of me keeps nagging that how come he cannot decide. Like if he wants a girlfriend or me, and how this cannot go on forever.

We end up sleeping together when he has hard time with her or he needs to vent out. It feels like my life is not going anywhere as I keep waiting that he comes to me. It is like I am on a desert waiting for water that rains only every so often. Also, I do not really like the fact that he has fucked her and then lets me fuck him. I never knew I did not like to share, with him I like, but I do not seem to like to share him.

This all brings me back to the fact that the bundle of emotions I have tried to bury is surfacing, and it is not pretty. For the love of god, I even catch myself feeling jealous and that I do not want. I cannot seem to get interested in girls anymore either, which brings me to my newest problem, did Sasuke make me gay or was I that to begin with? Would or could I have sex with another guy and more or so should I try? It does not help that Sasuke is so oblivious to everything.

So one night when Sasuke cannot spend his time with me, I decide to hit the local gay bar just outside the city. It is not a place to which you happen to stop by and thus quite safe. They do not care about age there, which is great, since I do not have enough years to really go there. Thank god gays are not picky. I end up there through sheer luck and find myself dancing and talking to guys. I do not find the place nasty or anything and most of the guys there are actually nice.

I meet this one guy, Dan, who has long brown hair. He seems actually decent and does not try to wiggle his way with me. He has not gone to places like this all that much and is quite happy to meet someone normal. I am not so sure whether I am normal, but we end up changing numbers anyhow. The next day he asks whether I want to go with him to buy new jeans and I agree, since Sasuke has decided to spend his day with Sakura. Thus I end up meeting Dan IRL and in daylight no less.

The guy does not look that bad, but is actually quite pretty for a dude. Which is weird, since femininity is something Sasuke does not have, and he coerced me in the first place. Still, I end up having a great day with him, and I find it soothing to know someone with the same tendencies. Or at least I think so, since Sasuke is still the only guy with whom I have ever been physically. I have a tendency of keeping my line of thought simple.

In the shopping centre we actually run into Sasuke and Sakura. The situation feels weird and awkward, but I must congratulate Dan for handling it so well. He was really thoughtful towards Sakura and complimented her, which made her giggle. Girls are so easy sometimes. I hope this eases the anxiousness that she feels and perhaps make her less suspicious about Sasuke and me even though now she is actually right about us. At least on physical level, which is a horrible thing to do, really. I would not want that.

Sasuke on the other hand watches us closely and looks weird? Not weird, but more like cautious. I so know he is going to bring this up and I so need to come up with a logical explanation. I am glad Dan does not act weirdly or utterly gay, so that I can explain this easily.

Except, Dan puts his arm around me and ruffles my hair. It is fucking suspicious, and I can see how Sasuke's eyes widen. He knows I do not let anyone else touch me like that but him. I try to look apologetic and I basically drag Dan from the situation and shout to Sasuke that we will see in school. For fuck's sake, I grunt and Dan asks what grovelled up my arse. He asks me whether Sasuke is my ex and I have to tell him it is not like that. I do not want to explain this situation so I leave it at that.

He says it looked fishy, and I reply that he should take that fish and stick it to a place where no sun shines. Dan laughs and says that is a new one. I snort and he keeps smiling at me in an innocent way that somehow pisses me off. I would like to stay here with you and the fish forever, but I have to catch the last bus, he says then and tells me he would like to meet me again.

I reply vaguely that I had fun too, if you do not count the last bit of awkwardness in the end. Dan laughs and promises to call me later. Then he steps on to the bus. I wave at him and curse my way home. My phone has six missed calls. I had left it on silent mode. Shit, I curse and walk home.

**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, thadaa, I am back! I had massive writer's block alongside the nasty fact that I had to start a new job as a head of a library in another city, while my home is in another. It sucked and still sucks the life out of me. Either way, I found my will to write again perhaps due to the fact that Naruto finally ended. Not like I wanted though. Haha. Thus I wanted to write a friends-to-lovers story the highlight being on miscommunication. I wanted to keep this simple and not too dramatic - more like I wanted little things to matter, like scattered Converses. So, I hope you enjoy this and I would love to hear what you think and if there is anyone left out there!

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Being best friends does not mean you cannot kiss, right? Be a bit affectionate? Yeah and sometimes trying to understand what it all means can be extremely hard. To understand you would actually have to talk. NaruSasu. Rated M for sex and language.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I get home and as soon as I walk in through the door, I notice that Sasuke is at my place. His shoes lie scattered on the floor, and I wonder how come mom has not said anything the second the door clicked. Just then she walks from the kitchen and smiles at me and tells me that Sasuke waits me in my room. I have not seen him in a long time, she ponders out loud, but I cannot tell her that we have been so caught up in his apartment fucking that we have not had time to come here, because we cannot do it here.

I murmur something incoherent and walk up to my room. Sasuke gets up from the bed as I walk in. He walks towards me, letting me close the door first, which is great. Who was that guy, he asks me suspiciously. Dan, I reply. Name yeah, but what else, he asks then and I reply that nothing else. He is someone I ended up bumping into and we decided to hang out.

Sasuke does not buy it. I do not know whether I should be fair and square here. He is a guy I met at a gay bar, but it is nothing, I tell him. Sasuke's jaw drops and he stutters, what? Well, I thought I should try, ahem, guys too, but really, nothing happened, I try to continue. He looks bewildered and sits down on my bed. What does this mean, he blurts out. I do not know, I tell him and sit next to him.

It is so extremely hard to get any real emotion out of you for fuck's sake, Sasuke huffs. Like you fucking blow my mind in every turn, he murmurs somewhat angrily. It is like this, you know how long I have been in doubt whether you like me like that or not, his voice grows the more words explode from his lips. You are so fucking cryptic, like I thought for sure that after sleeping together you would show some kind of a resolution, but you just fucking tell everybody that it is not like that, he continues babbling eyes fixated on the wall and arms flailing around.

Then you go to a gay bar and find this creepy homo, who is like suddenly your best friend, Sasuke curses. His rant takes me by surprise, since I thought for sure that it was him, who did not know what deciding meant. Oh my fucking god, if you slept with that guy, he blurts and I tell him that no, I did not. I am so going to kill you, he screams.

You have no fucking idea how long I tried to get you interested in me the way I was in you, and I even had to use Sakura in order to get you jealous and for fuck's sake, you are dumb, Sasuke groans and buries his face into his hands. I fucking hate you, he curses under his breath. I feel dumbfounded for the reason that this does not make sense. I just cannot comprehend the twisted miscommunication we have been having for a while now.

I have been in love with you for years, you fucker, Sasuke grunts and I am just awestruck. I turn my head to look at him, to really look at him, even though he has his head buried in his hands. I still do not get it. Why is he in love with me? Ever since…god knows how long ago? Why has he not said anything? I want something real, Sasuke whispers and I pry his hands from his face. I keep his hands steady with my own and I whisper to him that I am real. I do not know what else to do but to kiss him with all my might, this friend of mine, who loves me. Me.

Then there is a knock on the door, and we move apart quickly back to our positions sitting next to each other. My heart is hammering in my chest, and I hope my mom cannot see I am flushed and I do not even dare to check on Sasuke in case his face betrays us even more clearly. My mom opens the door a little and asks us to come for tea and cupcakes. She smiles in apologetic manner and I tell her with a quivering voice that we will come soon. She closes the door gently.

We sit side by side suddenly so quiet, as if not knowing what do or say. Then I turn to Sasuke and try to from sentences that would make sense, even when I know this all will not come out as coherent as I would want it to. Like, are you sure you are in love with me, I breathe and Sasuke looks offended. Fuck you, he murmurs, but I tell him to wait and I continue. That is good, because for a while I have been trying to come up with a plan to forget this, since for sure I thought that you were into Sakura and that I was just a blanket, I try to keep my voice steady.

And yeah, I have been madly in love with you for a while now too, I add quickly. You motherfucker, Sasuke breathes and takes my face into his palms. Does this mean I can have you all to myself, I ask him, and a smile breaks on his lips. About time you realized that, he snorts and presses his lips on mine. Thoughts keep running in my head as I am kissing my best friend, who still tastes like cigarettes - I have come to like that a lot.

After an intense kissing scene we break apart yet again, but this time around we are both content. We should go downstairs, I tell him and Sasuke just laughs and follows me. We sit on the table and I just blurt to mom that hey mom, meet my boyfriend. Sasuke chokes on the cupcake and my mom looks at us both in the eyes, the teapot steaming in her hands. Then she breaks out in a smile and offers her free hand to Sasuke.

Nice to meet you, I am Naruto's mom, she utters a gentle laughter and Sasuke takes her hand. Great to meet you too, he smiles at her and introduces himself. Of course they have known one another for years, but it is a great gesture from her. I never thought mom would really oppose us or me for that matter, but I love how she can manage this so nicely.

The weird bundle of emotions in starting to unbound in my stomach and it sends small shivers down my spine. I think it is called happiness, though it surely sounds like a cliché. I like feeling content and with Sasuke by my side, it makes everything worth the while. I wish everyone could find love and happiness with their best friends.

You boys know about safe sex, right, my mom suddenly asks and now it is my time to choke on the cupcake. Could we keep this nice and clean, I snort and Sasuke laughs, his laughter sounding like bells in a jar. He intertwines his fingers with mine and tells her of course. Which is a blatant lie, if you really consider it - though safe in the sense that we are both safe. Just not together. In a sense. Oh god, I should just eat this cupcake and not go deeper into that thought.

**The end…Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**


End file.
